Happy Satisfaction
by Diamond In A Rough
Summary: HAPPY/OC She's 17. He's old enough to be her father but doesn't stop them from their acts of lust. - Make sure to leave a review :)


"I'll see ya later Dad, I'm gonna meet Hannah at the Clubhouse to finish our Spanish project."

I spoke up after finishing my morning cup of coffee. My Dad didn't exactly like me having coffee every morning but it was more for the taste than the caffeine, which didn't even work for me.

"Tell 'em I said Hi, and make sure you tell Gemma and Clay I won't be around for a week. Big convention in New York." He mumbled.

"Shit, I forgot about that. That's this week?" I scrunched up my face lightly and placed my empty mug in the sink.

"I knew you'd forget. Tell me something, what does a 17-year old possibly have to stress about? Cause you forget awfully a lot for a teen."

"Oh you know .. the usual. Fashion, gossip, and twitter." I joked before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm probably gonna spend the night over there too. I'll call if I do." I stated quickly as I made my way to the front door.

"Bye sweetheart!"

"Bye Dad!"

Pulling into Teller-Morrow, I couldn't stop from biting my lip as my eyes caught sight of one particular bike. Probably my favorite bike out of all of the others .. or maybe that was the case because I was in love with the person who owned it.

Either way, he was here. At the clubhouse. Hopefully not too busy to sneak off for out daily make-out session.

Once I parked my 2008 Nissan Rogue in a random parking spot, I grabbed my bookbag from the passenger seat and hopped out.

"Finally! I thought your ass got lost or something." Hannah's voice rang out into my ears as she happily skipped over to me. Out of the two of us she was more conservative you could say.

She'd rather finish her homework early then go to one of Samcro's Friday Night parties, not that her Dad would really want her to but still. With a bat of her eyelashes, she could have Clay agreeing to anything.

"Sorry, woke up kinda late. Where's everyone?"

"Some run or whatever. Bobby, Tig and Happy stayed behind though. Sure you're real happy about that, huh?" She smirked lightly before turning on her heels and strutting back towards the clubhouse.

"You're so funny, ha-ha-ha." I mumbled, jogging to catch up to her.

"Did you tell him that I was coming?"

"No, wanted him to be surprised which he will be considering your outfit."

Looking down at my fit quickly, I nodded my head.

I had a self-made SAMCRO crop top, with some destroyed shorts and all white high-top converses. I knew how much he loved my legs, considering how he would remind me each time he would run his rough hands up and down them as he pinned me against some wall somewhere at the back of the clubhouse.

"Sorry that this California weather is too hot for jeans and sweatshirts." I grumbled playfully as I nudged her with my elbow. "Let's just hope he notices."

I fell in behind Hannah as she pushed open the clubhouse doors. Surprisingly it didn't smell like cheap perfume from the over-used sweetbutts or sweat which could only mean one thing.

Uncle Bobby was baking.

"Well, well, well. Look what the fucking cat dragged in." Tig whistled from the bar once he caught sight of me.

Even though to some Tig would be a psychotic , sex-crazed creep, to me he was just crazy Tig. You couldn't help but love his weird ass.

"Hey Tigger, haven't seen you in a while huh?" I smirked lightly while combing my fingers through my dirty blonde hair. "Missed me?"

"You have no idea darling." He licked his lips, roaming his eyes up and down my body.

"Just think, 7 more months and I'll be ready for you." Poking his nose lightly with my manicured index finger, I added a little extra switch in my step as I walked around him and over to Uncle Bobby.

"You must've known I was coming for you to make these." I motioned my head towards the homemade sugar cookies before smiling big at Bobby.

"You know it. How you and ya Dad been?"

"Good. He's going away next week for some Doctor Convention shit. You know what that means." I nodded my head at the countless thoughts of what could occur with my Dad gone.

"Crazy book club meetings?" He smirked, mixing some batter.

"Oh you know it." Heavy footsteps vibrated through the clubhouse as I took a few cookies in my hand and kissed Bobby's cheek.

"Clay said they'll be back in 30. Church as soon as they get here."

Suddenly, the sugar cookies weren't as satisfying as they were before as my eyes landed on the man himself. Laced in a black short-sleeve SAMCRO t-shirt with low hung jeans and his usual boots, the man oozed sex without even trying.

"Hey Hap." I mumbled sweetly as I eyed him up and down, not caring if I was being complete obvious with my dirty thoughts through my eyes.

With a head nod and a small smirk, he disappeared into the back of the clubhouse. I looked back at Bobby who was too busy baking to notice anything between me and Happy's exchange. Next, I caught sight of Tig taking a swig of his beer as he nuzzled some sweetbutts neck.

Knowing that they were both too busy to mind me, I slowly made my way to the back where the dorm rooms were located. Happy's was at the end and the door was slightly ajarred , meaning one thing.

He was waiting for me.

I took a few long strides before opening the door slowly and turning to close it behind me. Turning back around I took in the sight of the man himself.

Leaning back on his elbows, minus his SAMCRO shirt laid Happy.

"You don't waste time do you?"

"Life's to short to waste time." Biting my bottom lip softly, I walked towards him. I could see his eyes scanning my from the top of my head to my shoes and then back up, stopping at my stomach.

"You look sexy in this shit." He mumbled deeply and once I was in his reach, he gripped the bottom of my top, tugging it lightly.

"Knew you'd like it." I popped the last sugar cookie in my mouth before plopping down on his lap, straddling his hips and laying my palms on his chest.

I felt my my breath get caught in my throat as he ran his left hand up and down my bare thigh.

"I love your legs."

"Tell me what else you love." I swallowed the leftover cookie and began to rock lightly on his lap. I knew just how to get him rilled up and that's what I planned on doing now.

"I love it when your pretty little mouth is wrapped around my cock." Running his large fingers through the back of my hair, he gripped it tightly and pulled me down to his face.

"Yeah?" I asked out of breath. He didn't have to do much to get me going, it was like he was my weakness. My drug that no matter how much he fucked with me, I always came back.

"Yeah."

"You know I get off on sucking your dick right?" A giggle/squeal flew from my mouth as he quickly flipped us over so he was now hovering over my body.

"I'm so fucking horny Hap." I whined and wrapped my

legs around his waist, pulling him onto me.

Keeping his hair firmly grasped in his fist, he growled loudly and roughly kissed me, using his tongue to pry open my lips. Moaning into the kiss, I wrapped one arm around his neck and rested the other one on his shaved head.

Never in a million years would I see myself here. In Happy's bed. Underneath him as he assaulted my lips.

As a kid, I remember him coming to the clubhouse every now and then with his blonde friend whatshisname. He always looked like someone pissed in his Cheerios that morning. He would plant his butt in a chair by the bar and take shots like they were water.

Never have I ever seen someone drink like him. He didn't even flinch when the clear liquid shot down his throat. He would just slam it back on the bar and wait for it to be refilled.

Unlike the other kids, I wasn't scared of him. I was actually interested by the quiet man. There was multiple times where I would sit by him at the bar and watch as he drank. Sometimes he would act like I wasn't even there and others he would look at me for a few seconds before nodding his head and going back to ignoring me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when his large hand groped my right breast, kneading it with his palm as if it was a toy.

"I wore it for you." I mumbled against his lips.

The look of confusion on his face made me laugh and I pulled off the short crop top, displaying my thin black lace bra.

"Your favorite." I stated once again before rubbing his back with my hands.

"Matching underwear too?"

"Only one way to find out big man."

Flipping me over, I position my head on the flat pillow and closed my eyes. Imagining the look on his face as he unbuttoned my shorts from underneath.

"Fucking hell." He grumbled and grabbed my waist, jerking my body up into doggy style.

"Fuck me doggy Hap, pretty please?" I looked back and caught the animalistic look in his eye. "Please fuck me like this." I whined again, bumping my ass into him multiple times before he finally gave up and spanked me.

"Yes! Again! Spank me again."

"Shut your fucking mouth before someone hears you." He tried to be serious but soon laughed at me pants and pleads.

"Spank me and I'll sh-" Feeling my head being pushed deep into the pillows, I bit my bottom lip from the feeling of his warm hand on the back of my head and his other on the button of my shorts. Once the we're undone, he pulled them down and grunted in my ear how much he approved my choice of underwear.

"Gotta make this quick girl."

I nodded my head understandingly and crawled up from the bed, allowing him to lay back down. Once he was on his back, I threw my head over his head and wasted no time unbuckling his pants. The view of his plaid boxers filled my lust-filled eyes and I pushed them down as low as his position would let me.

Hard, long, thick, and dripping with some pre-cum laid my favorite pastime.

"Hurry up and get to it." He swatted my ass cheek and before I could moan outloud, I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as his tongue began to roam in between my folds.

"Fuck yes." Clenching down hard on my teeth, I gripped the base of his manhood and immediately wrapped my lips around him, making sure to swallow as much as I could before bringing my head up and releasing him with a 'pop'.

"Shit." His voice rumbled through my lower half and I jerked my hips, causing him to pull me back.

"Right there, right there." I whispered breathlessly and threw my head back, rolling my hips at the slow pace.

His hand trailed up my back before resting on the middle of it and pushing me back down.

I stuck my tongue out and licked him up and down before putting him back into my mouth and stroking him softly.

I hummed lightly and smiled to myself as his hips bucked slightly off the bed.

"Do I have that fresh just came glow?" I smiled at him as I ran my fingers through my hair in attempts to tame it.

"Don't you always have that shit?" He gave me a rare smile before grabbing the back of my neck and kissing me slowly but hard.

"Let me go out first." I kissed him one last time before walking out of his room.

Taking a deep breath, I shook away my last nerves and began walking to the main part of the hallway.

"Jesus Christ! There you are!" I heard a voice whisper loudly before pulling me into one of the dorm rooms.

"Get the he-" I stopped myself from finishing once I saw the scowl etched on Hannah's face.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" She spat, huffing loudly and plopping backdown onto the floor.

Taking time to look around I noticed we were in Juice's room but didn't question it. Hannah had both of our binders opened with multiple papers thrown around the floor.

"Shit. I forgot all about this shit. I'm so sorry Hannah. Really, I am. I just got caught up and-"

"Is his dick that good that you forgot all about me and this project?" From the tone of her voice I could tell that she wasn't mad but a little curious.

"Made me forget my damn name for a second." We both busted out laughing, grabbing our stomachs from the endless laughs.


End file.
